


Green Flash

by tracy7307



Series: Harringrove ficlets [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy7307/pseuds/tracy7307
Summary: Steve sends a videotape to the Party after he's moved to San Diego with Billy.





	Green Flash

When Steve decides to move to California with Billy in 1987, the kids pool their money and buy them a VHS Camcorder. _Show us what Cali is like. Send us a tape_ , Lucas says. 

Steve’s throat works, and he nods. 

The first tape arrives at the Sinclair home in August. Lucas ponders for a moment – thinks about the repercussions of opening it right now. 

He’s pressing cassette tray down with a click when Erica walks in behind him, picks up the padded envelope. “Dustin will lose his _shit_ if you don’t call him first,” she states flatly.

“He’ll get over, it,” Lucas says as he presses play. The static on the screen cuts to a late sunset - dark blue ocean sitting under a tiny piece of sun and an orange sky. The picture’s not great, but Lucas can still make out their faces. 

Billy flips off the camera as Steve comes into focus, popping his face in view from the side. “Hey everyone. Greetings from San Diego. Billy, wanna say hi?” 

“How’s it goin, shitbirds!” Billy yells from the background. Lucas laughs. 

“We’re trying to see if we can get the green flash on video. Thought Lucas might like it since he’s budding scientist and everything,” Steve says. 

Steve jogs over to Billy’s side, and Billy flings an arm around Steve’s shoulders as they turn to the sunset. 

They’re nearly silhouettes against the sunset, but it’s unmistakable. Billy leans over to kiss Steve, their darkened faces pressed together for several seconds before they break apart to face away from the camera, toward the setting sun.

Then it happens, just for the a few seconds, so fast you might miss it if you weren’t looking – the small piece of setting sun flashes green before disappearing totally. 

Billy and Steve talk quietly in the background before Steve jogs back up to the camera. “Pretty cool! Hope you guys are safe. See you in a few months for Thanksgiving!” Steve waves, then reaches over, his shirt blocking the view of Billy as he shuts off the camera. 

Erica hovers behind Lucas, standing in the living room. “Looks like they’re happy,” she says. She misses Billy, Lucas knows. He knows that she keeps the two letters Billy’s written her in a shoebox in her closet.

“Yeah,” Lucas says, thinking of the green flash, thinking of the kiss. “It does.”

**Author's Note:**

> another drabble from tumblr <3 feel free to come find me there! [tracy7307](http://tracy7307.tumblr.com/)


End file.
